It All Started With A Play
by RosaB.love
Summary: Yuuki is forced into a play and there's a kiss-scene! What will Kaname do about it? And will ever be together peacefully?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

"ZERO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" a very angry Yuuki stood over a formerly sleeping Zero. "What are you talking about?" Zero asked sleepily as rubbed his eye. "THIS!" Yuuki shouted as she stuffed a notice in his face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRAMA CLUB NOTICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TALE OF THE BLOODY QUEEN MUSICAL**

**CAST:**

**Princess Akahana: Yuuki Cross**

**Prince Arashi: Please Audition**

**Anju: Sayori Wakaba**

**Akiyoshi: Choukichi**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END DRAMA CLUB NOTICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, they actually took me seriously? Wow, they really were desperate." Zero says incredulously with a snort then went back to sleep.

_You, you jerk!_ Yuuki thought as she stormed off after she kicked his feet. "I'll show him!" She shouted in fierce determination as she headed straight for the drama club.

LATER THAT DAY

"So! Here we are! This is everything! Any questions?" the director of the drama club said. "Um, yeah, there has-" Yuuki was cut-off from her overwhelmed refusal to do the part. "Don't worry! You'll do just fine! We're so glad we were able to find someone to play the part! Really, this is our last chance at keeping the drama club open! If we don't make this show the best, we're finished!" the girl said desperately. Yuuki couldn't refuse anymore, "alright, I'll do my best!" she said with a worried smile.

"Wow! Is this really the costume I'm going to be wearing for the play?" Yuuki exclaimed as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Well, it is for the fight scenes." the costume designer said as she made the final adjustments. "The costume over there is the one you will be wearing the most."

When Yuuki looked she saw a 17th century male laborer outfit. "Huh, will I be cross-dressing?" a little disturbed by the idea. "Not quite, your character was raised on a pirate ship, and grew-up as a crew-woman. Alright that should be it, here this is the mask that you're supposed to wear to hide your red eyes and fangs. Also this is the sword that you will be using." "Oh that's right! That was in the script." Yuuki laughed at herself and put the sword and mask on as she caught a look at the clock, "OH NO! I'M SUPPOSED BE AT THE MOON DORMS ALREADY!" And then rushes off with the girl screaming at her to take the costume and stuff off first.

AT THE MOON DORM GATE ENTRANCE

The girls were screaming as usual, and shockingly Zero was on time for duty for once.

"Hey, Kiryu! Where's Yuuki? She's never missed a day except for "THOSE" days?" Aidou said as he looked around for her. _And so does Lord Kaname_ he added in his head.

"It's none of your business where she is." Zero stated in an irritated voice.

"Haha, is someone worried that might actually be punish for his stupidity." Sayori laughed teasingly.

That caught Kaname's attention, not that he wasn't listening already, after all the conversation is about Yuuki. "And what did Kiryu do to Yuuki?" he looked at Zero tensely.

"Oh, he smarted off to the drama club saying that Yuuki could play the part of the princess in their play not realizing that the drama club was desperate because this is their last chance to save their club. ~Yuuki's going to kill you, Zero. ~" she sing-songed at the end to torture Zero, reminding him of how pissed Yuuki really was.

"A play? What's it about?" Kaname asked with high interest, HIS Yuuki was going to be in a play.

"Oh, it's about a vampire princess, the vampire princess of all vampires, who... Well, you see, in this story Vampires and Humans live in two different realms. Anyways, it's their rules that the only way for any man to become King of all vampires, they need her hand in marriage first. The princess's parents decided that the best way to protect her until then was to send her into the human realm not knowing what kind of life their daughter will live. So, when they send her to the human realm she ends up living on a pirate ship fighting for survival with the roughest of men. Then, when it was time to go get her they sent a prince who was very well known for wanting to bring peace between the vampires and the humans, and is well known for taking trips between both realms. Once he finds her expecting to see this elegant high-class lady riddled with diamonds and pearls, only to find a crude, loud-mouthed, ruffian. Because of that their trip back is delayed so he can turn her into the vision he thinks she should be. She, of course, fights him all the way through it. Then, one day they find out that they have been discovered by the vampire realm. The prince believing that it should always be the man who fights, finds out that she can not only fight but better than he can. That is where they fall in love and she will be forever known as The Bloody Queen." Sayori told him as they walked to the school building.

"It sounds very interesting. Who will be playing the prince?" Kaname said after some deep thinking.

"Oh, we don't have one yet. Apparently, because there is a KISS scene in it and no one wants the part for some reason." Sayori looked deep in thought, but she knew why. There was two certain well known boys that would definitely throw a fit about Yuuki being kissed by someone who is not them. Well, one will be much louder than the other about it.

"I see." Kaname said contemplatively. Just then there was a loud inhumane male scream.

"WHAT was THAT?" Sayori whispered afraid of what the answer might be. When everyone looked around they noticed that they were alone, there were no fan-girls in sight. Then, it dawned on them, where was Zero?

Just as someone was about to brave asking, they heard footsteps behind them. Coming up the walk way, was non-other than Yuuki, with a satisfied smirk on her face. Everyone was mesmerized by the beautiful costume dress and the royal vampire pirate way she held herself and looked with a sword on her hip and the mask off to the side of her head.

Kaname was the only one brave enough to ask, while admiring the way she looked with long hair. It really brought back sweet memories for him. "Yuuki, what was that noise? And where is Kiryu?" he was a little intrigued by what she may have done to that rude brat.

"Oh, that? Nothing really." She said with a mischievous sweet smile.

Then they heard Zero screaming again, only this time it was actual words. "YUUKI! WHAT THE HELL!? WHY WONT THIS STUPID DRESS COME OFF, AND WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!" Zero exclaimed rather loudly. And now they know exactly what happened to the rude jerk.

"Well, that certainly sounded entertaining, and a good way to start out the day. Too bad we don't have time to see it." Kaname said as he ushered everyone in to the building for school. Yuuki slipped something in his pocket while he wasn't looking and walked off to change and do her rounds.

Zero wasn't seen or heard from again for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

"Lord Kaname, what's that sticking out of your pocket?" Aidou asked with all sorts of curiosity as they were heading back to their dorms.

When Kaname looked, he couldn't help but to bust out laughing. Yuuki had given him a photo each of Zero and herself in that same dress he saw her in, with a question of whose picture did he like better. "Obviously yours, silly girl." He was able to get out between laughs. Then he remembered about the play. "I think I will participate in the play." Kaname said as he slipped out of sight to do just that, before anyone could comment.

MEANWHILE

"Hey Yuuki, want to go into town?" Sayori asked a sweat-drenched sword-practicing Yuuki.

"Are you sure you want to be around something as stinky as me, haha." Yuuki teased as she sheathed her sword and grabbed her water bottle.

Sayori play sniffed Yuuki as if she was debating only to really get a whiff. "OH MY SHOWER! WE BOTH NEED ONE! ME JUST FROM SMELLING YOU! YOU KILLED MY NOSE!" Yuuki laughed as she ran for the girls' dorms shower-room.

Once they were cleaned up and ready to go they were stopped just outside the gate by a peculiar sound, it was a baby's cry. "Yuuki, who would leave a small child out here, where so little people come by?" Sayori asked after seeing the abandoned toddler from a distance.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out." Yuuki said as she started towards the crying. When she got to the toddler she found obvious signs that they had been well taken care of and a note on her chest. Once the toddler noticed her, she gave her a strange look, which made Yuuki want to read the note even more.

**Hello Yuuki,**

**Meet your future daughter, Kuran Twilight. It's not safe here, in the future for her right now. I need you to raise her in my place until I can come get her. Don't worry, you'll do fine as her mother, I know because I am you. She's 2 years old and is very quiet. You will need her father's help to care for her, Kaname.**

**Your Older Self, Kuran Yuuki.**

_This-this is my baby, mine and Kaname's?! _A stunned Yuuki looked at the toddler and could see the likeness of Kaname and herself, as well as the look of recognition the toddler was giving her. _Yep! _"We have to take this little girl with us." Sayori didn't argue, already having read the note over Yuuki's shoulder and was just in as much shock as Yuuki was.

"We'll need to add some 2 year old stuff to the list of things to get." Sayori said as normal as she could, Yuuki nodded as she grabbed the toddler to take with.

HEADING BACK: (Yuuki POV)

"Are you sure we've got everything we need?" I asked again as I looked over the many bags while holding the sleeping toddler, Sayori said yes. "I'll have to tell Kaname about this." Sayori just agreed again. _Looks like the situation still hasn't sunken in yet for her._

Screams could already be heard as the day class approached the Moon Dorms gate. _I wonder if it was a good idea to bring the baby with me. She still __hasn't __cried or anything, she's just staring at me. _Just then, I could hear the gates opening from behind me. As the screams got louder, Twilight started to cry. _Yep, it definitely was not a good idea to take her with me._

"Is that a baby's cry I hear coming from you, Yuu-?" Aidou asked as he started to get closer, but stopped as soon as his eyes met with Twilight's. I knew he could tell right away that Twilight was a full pure blood child, and not just any pure blood child, a Kuran.

"Good to school without me." The now recovered from shock Kaname commanded the rest of the night class as he headed towards the Moon Dorms.

INSIDE THE MOON DORMS (KANAME POV)

"Yuuki, how is this possible?" I asked, completely baffled by this. _I mean sure, I've thought about us in that way and her having my children, but this? I know we haven't, I would remember or at least I like to think I would, and I didn't see stomach grow big. Also the child seems to be two years old, Yuuki would have been about thirteen and I know she would have told me if I had acted in any way that was strange to her._

"I found her out of the school gate with this note addressed to me." Yuuki said as she handed me the note. As soon as I read it I was amazed by what it said. Time travel is possible and more importantly, to me at least, Yuuki and I will be together! _So, our first child will be a girl and her name is Twilight. _I thought to myself as I cleared my throat to speak to my daughter.

"Hello Twilight, I'm your father." _Of course she already knows that, you idiot! _"Can you tell me what this danger is that your mommy is talking about in her letter to us?" I asked not really hoping to get some insight on the situation.

"I know you're my daddy and no. Mommy said stay with younger mommy and daddy until she comes to get me." She responded in the most adorable voice I ever heard. When I looked at Yuuki, I could tell it was her first time hearing Twilight's voice as well.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you and Twilight should stay here. After all, Twilight is a vampire and so are you, even if that is only for a few days out of every month. We should probably make that full time by now anyways, don't you think?" I told Yuuki hoping that she would approve, I didn't want to force her into anything that she did not want.


End file.
